Chapter 0
Chapter 0 is called "Strong World". It is a special chapter released with chapter 565. It introduces the events 20-23 years before the actual ones, and the story of Shiki for the 10th One Piece Movie: Strong World. Summary The Battle of Ed War 3 Years before the Great Age of Pirates... '' In Marineford, Marine Headquarters get word that Gold Roger and Gold Lion Shiki are having a confrontation. Hearing this, Vice-Admiral Garp walks out on the current Fleet Admiral, Kong, and forces his way onto Admiral Sengoku's ship, much to Sengoku's annoyance. In the New World, at someplace in the sea called Ed War, Buggy freaks out at the potential conflict between the infamous pirates, and asks Crocus if Roger is well enough to fight. Crocus 'assures' him that Roger is perfectly okay. Meanwhile, Shiki asks Roger to join him, hoping to use Roger's information on the Ancient Weapons to rule the world. Roger refuses, not wanting to give up the freedom he has. A battle between the two crews unsues, and a change in the weather allows the Roger Pirates to sink half of Shiki's ships. A side-effect of the battle causes half of steering wheel to become implanted into Shiki's head. '''Legends Arrested' 2 Years later... After conquering the Grand Line and becoming the Pirate King, the Roger Pirates mysterious disband. A year later, news gets out that the Marines have arrested Roger. Furious, Shiki attacks Marine HQ and is told by Sengoku and Garp that Roger will be executed in Loguetown, East Blue, as a warning to all pirates. Shiki is infuriated even more that the Pirate King will die in the weakest sea, but Garp tells him that East Blue is also the symbol of peace. A battle between the three erupts, and ends with half of Marinford being leveled and Shiki sent to Impel Down. Beginning of the Great Age A week after Shiki's captured, Roger is executed, sparking the Great Age of Pirates. All over the world, people have different reactions to the news... Logue Town- Buggy and Shanks mourn for the loss of their captain, while Gecko Moria and Donquixote Doflamingo look eager. Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile, and Dragon seem neutral. Elsewhere- Portgas D. Rouge awaits the birth of her son. Arabasta- King Cobra and his wife note that a terrible age has begun. Enies Lobby- Oimo and Kashii hear about the surge in Piracy, but estimate nobody will attack Enies Lobby. Little Garden- Dorry and Broggy continue to duel. Longring Longland- Tonjit's tribe tells Tonjit about the news, but he is too concerned with the thought of building the longest stilts in the world. Elsewhere- Monblanc Cricket calls the new age Romantic. CP9 training ground- Rob Lucci, Jyabura, Blueno continue to train, being told that they must be stronger than even justice. Elsewhere- Duval is born. His hideous looks are cited to be a pirates' curse by his mother. Amazon Lily- Boa Hancock tells her friends that only those who are really strong can become pirates. Impel Down- the denizens of Level 6 demand to be let out- except for Shiki. He feels that all these new pirates are just selfish, and asks of Roger why he died. The Great Escape 2 Years after the Great Age begins... In Impel Down, Shiki is able to escape his cell by cutting off his legs, freeing himself from the seastone shackles locked there. As news on his escape makes headlines, Shiki replaces his lost limbs with his swords. In the East Blue, Garp hears about the escape while visiting Ace. At what will someday become Zoro's training dojo, the master comments on how he hoped his child would take over someday, but Kuina is a girl. At Syrup Village, Shanks asks for Yasopp. Meanwhile, Merry begins designing a ship he will call the Going Merry. At Marine Base, Bellemere claims that she will kill Shiki if he ever attacks the East Blue. Elsewhere, Zeff hears about the escape. On Drum Island, Dr. Kurena watches as Hiriluk botches another examination. Meanwhile, Dalton and the current king discuss Wapol's behaviour. In an unnamed town, Nico Robin hides from pursuers. Back in the East Blue, on the Island of Strange Animals, Gaimon gets stuck in his chest. In Water 7, Tom's Workers take a break from the construction of the Sea Train. At Reverse Mountain, Crocus tells Laboon that he could find no sign of the Rumbar Pirates, while Brook continues his lonely antics on his ship. At the Sabaody Archipelago, Hatchan visits Silvers Rayleigh who is reading about Shiki's escape. On the Moby Dick, Shiki asks Whitebeard if he would like to join him. Whitebeard threatens to kill Shiki if that's all he's here for, to which Shiki says he'll lay low for a while, before showing the world what a true pirate is. At Merview in the Grand Line, Shiki meets up with his subordinate Dr. Indigo, who has discovered an land of strange, monstrous creatures. Indigo says that the plan will take twenty years to prepare, to which Shiki decides that in twenty years he will show the world what hell is... Chapter Notes Quotes Characters Trivia *Those who will see the film will have the volume 0 containing this chapter for free. References 000